


Runaway

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Thiam Story) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Theo knows he hurt Liam, so he leaves.Part 2 in the song collection... I recommend going in order.Based on the song Runaway by Sasha Sloan. Lyrics are in bold.





	Runaway

**Strung out in the back of a black car.**

He’d ditched the truck somewhere in Oregon. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that it didn’t have some sort of tracker on it  curtesy of Argent and he couldn’t bear the thought of being dragged back… not now… not after Liam had looked at him like he had broken them. He was going on hour forty-seven with no sleep.

**  
No keys, all I got is my credit cards, and I've been here a million times.**

Theo couldn’t fight the sinister twisted smirk that appeared on his face as he picked at the fray in his black jeans just above the knee. He’d known it had been too good to be true. No one would ever fully trust him even though he put everything he had into protecting them.

**  
Drive fast with the Beatles in the background.**

_‘Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly.’_

How fitting that the song playing on the radio would remind him of what he was doing and why. Theo wanted to scream or cry or just fall asleep for a million years. But not yet, not until he was across the border and just plain far away.

**  
Tell 'em take the 101 out of this town.**

 

After walking for miles he eventually found a car service in Washington that was willing to drive him to his destination. And as he sat in the back of the black car, his eyes becoming more bloodshot by the minute, he couldn’t keep himself from picking his nails bloody the farther he got away from Liam.

**  
I was never one to say goodbye.**

He’d left as soon as Liam fell asleep that night. Prying the beta’s hands from his shirt and wiping the tears that still sat on his cheeks even though he had stopped crying. He pressed a gentle kiss to his head and then never looked back.

**Every time I fall in love, I go and fuck it up right when it gets good.**

That night he had killed a rogue wolf who was planning on killing all of his friends until he got what he wanted and Theo just couldn’t let that happen. Unfortunately, Liam had caught him taking care of the problem… had _watched_ him. Theo’s heart shattered remembering the beta’s reaction. He broken sound spilled out of him. He had loved Tara and he killed her, he had loved his friends and he manipulated and hurt them, he loved Liam and he broke him.

**  
Don't you think it's funny? Don't you think it's funny?**

A sob came next. He was cursed. Everything he touched he ruined.

**  
I know I did all the shitty things to you I said I never ever would. Baby, that's so like me. Yeah, baby, that's so like me.**

Theo angrily wiped the tears that had managed to fall from his eyes. He should have known, should have protected Liam from _him_ instead.

**I don't know why I always run away. I don't know why I always run away.**

So here he was, doing what he did best only next to fucking things up; he was running.

**  
What we had was special. I know what we had was special.**

Liam had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He’d known that the boy was different the second he laid eyes on him. Could feel the raw power and strength that he possessed. Sensed the indescribable pull.   
  
**I don't know why I always run away. I don't know why I always run away.**

 **  
** Theo sighed and steeled himself. This was for the best, leaving was for the best. As much as it fucking broke him to leave behind the one good thing he’d ever had… he knew that this would be the best thing for him. Let Liam grow and blossom and _live_.

 

**Strung out in the back of a black car.**

His brain was hammering violently now. The pressure growing unbearable behind his eyes from lack of sleep and crying. He laid down, ignoring the concerning look the driver threw him in the rear view mirror.

**  
I've got a little too good at breaking hearts, I was never one to say goodbye.**

“Don’t stop.” He croaked, startling the man. “Don’t stop until we hit Canada.”


End file.
